Pourquoi moi ?
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Ce n'est pas Bianca qui l'a poursuivi durant Le Phénix (Chris-Crossed). C'est LUI, avec une lettre dans les mains. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi est-il venu ? Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur.


DISCLAIMER:** Je ne possède ni "Charmed" ni aucun de ses personnages. De plus, ceci est une traduction du OS de ****hiean **_**"Why me ?"  
><strong>_

Résumé :** Ce n'est pas Bianca qui l'a poursuivi durant Le Phénix (Chris-Crossed). C'est LUI, avec une lettre dans les mains. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi est-il venu ?**

AN : **Bianca n'est jamais venue et ce Chris-Crossed s'est produit durant Prince Charmed (L'Homme idéal). Dans son profil, hiean précise que Chris n'a que 19 ans dans cet OS. **

N/T : **Un petit chapelet d'insultes vers la fin, mais rien de bien méchant...**

Les pensées seront en _'italique'_.

La lettre sera en _**gras et italique**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi moi ?<strong>

**Futur**

Wyatt errait dans le grenier de l'endroit où il avait autrefois vécu. _'Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Chris ? Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ?'_ Son frère était parti dans le Passé quelques mois auparavant, sous l'influence des Fondateurs, à n'en pas douter. Il soupira, s'approcha de la tribune et y plaça le "vrai" Livre des Ombres.

Wyatt feuilleta le Livre à la recherche d'un sort qui pourrait l'aider à ramener son petit frère. Il jugeait qu'il était temps et même si Chris était casse-pied, il resterait toujours son frère, quoiqu'il arrive. De plus, une promesse est une promesse. Il avait fait une promesse à sa bien-aimée mère -qui était morte à cause de sa **faiblesse**–, la promesse de garder son frère en sécurité. Il n'allait pas laisser quoique ce soit arriver à son petit frère ; ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Il trouva un mot coincé entre les pages du Livre avec "Wyatt" écrit dessus. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son frère.

_**Hey Wy. Étant donné que tu lis cette lettre, cela signifie que j'ai réussi à partir dans le Passé ou que je suis déjà mort en essayant. Ce qui a plus de chance de se produire, j'imagine.**_

_**Quoi qu'il est soit, t'es-tu jamais demandé pour c'est moi qui suis parti ?**_

_**Pourquoi moi ?**_

En terminant la lecture de la lettre, son visage se recouvra d'un air renfrogné et la colère y était visible. Il devait se dépêcher. Il devait le ramener. _'Ce stupide, stupide gamin !'_

Il regarda le Livre et son air renfrogné se changea en sourire narquois. Il ne savait pas si c'était une sottise, si son frère voulait qu'il le suive ou si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de temps la placer Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il s'en fichait pas mal en ce moment. Ce qui était important c'était que la page où était cachée la lettre était une formule de voyage dans le temps.

Il commença à dessiner le triquestre sur le mur, serra la lettre de sa main libre et murmura : « J'arrive, Chris. Tu n'es pas seul. »

_**Parce que je suis tout seul.**_

_**Parce que personne ne s'y intéresse.**_

**Présent**

« - Doucement, j'y suis pour rien » se défendit Chris.

« - Les phéromones ont cessé de faire de l'effet » informa calmement Phoebe.

« - Juste après l'enlèvement de mon fils » ajouta Piper. Ses yeux fixaient furieusement Chris.

« - Je vous dit que je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas ma faute. »

« - Alors ce n'est qu'une coïncidence si on est toutes tombées sous le charme de David ? » renifla Paige.

« - Oui et on décide de neutraliser les pouvoirs de Wyatt comme par hasard ! »

« - Tu sais ce qu'elles veulent ? Que tu t'en ailles. Que tu... » commença David.

« - ...sortes de cette maison » termina Paige avec colère.

Chris leva les bras et se tourna vers la seule personne de qui il pensait pouvoir encore attendre de l'aide. « C'est de la folie. Léo, dis leur la vérité. »

« - Leur dire quoi ? Moi aussi je me pose des questions. »

« - Bon, d'accord. Même si c'est ma faute, mon seul but c'était de protéger Wyatt » souligna-t-il en essayant de se retenir de cogner son père. Son père était du côté de **Wyatt**, une fois de plus. Ne se souciant jamais de lui. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se les mettre à dos, il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère seul.

_**Parce que personne n'écoute.**_

« - Tu nous as piégé. »

« - J'étais obligé. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

Finalement, il soupira en signe de défaite et relâcha le poing qui, plus tôt, voulait atterrir sur le visage de son "tortionnaire" de père. Il n'avait jamais voulu dire cela à haute voix. « Si je suis venu ici c'est empêcher Wyatt de devenir un Être du Mal. »

« - Un Être du Mal ? » répéta Piper avec dégoût.

« - Tu veux plutôt dire pour empêcher les démons de lui faire du mal ? »

« - Vous ne m'auriez pas aidé si je vous avais dit la vérité. J'en suis sûr et certain. L'esprit maléfique du Futur que je dois combattre ce n'est pas un démon. C'est Wyatt. »

« - Tu mens » cracha Piper. Elle secoua la tête avec incrédulité tandis que ses sœurs tentaient de la calmer. Comment ce type pouvait-il accuser son fils d'être maléfique ? « C'est encore un de tes mensonges. »

_**Parce que toi seul est important.**_

_**Parce que rien, ni personne d'autre ne compte.**_

Il tenta de se défendre. Il était frustré. Il était ici pour sauver sa famille et ils ne le croyaient pas. « Non, c'est la vérité. Un jour il se servira de ses pouvoirs pour semer la terreur, pour envahir la Terre. Et pour tuer » expliqua-t-il en insistant sur chaque mot.

« - Après tout ces mensonges, pourquoi on devrait te croire ? »

« - Vous n'avez pas le choix. »

« - Tu nous as mené en bateau jusqu'ici. »

« - De toute façon que vous me croyez ou pas, il faut sauver Wyatt et je suis le seul à savoir comment faire. »

« - Ah oui ? On t'écoute » incita Phoebe en levant les sourcils.

« - La Secte de L'Ordre se sert de ses pouvoirs pour le convertir et faire de lui un être immoral. Maintenant il prend le Mal pour le Bien et inversement. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a repoussé. »

« - Et alors ? »

« - Wyatt se protège aussi en ma présence. Il croit que je suis une menace » se risqua-t-il.

« - Moi aussi, je le crois » approuva Piper.

« - Essaie de comprendre. Ils viennent d'inverser toutes les valeurs morales qu'il possédait. Il se servira de son bouclier contre vous, pas contre moi. Je vous assure. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Laissez-moi vous aider » plaida-t-il.

« - On ne veut pas de ton aide. On n'en a pas besoin. Je vais récupérer mon fils et dès que ce sera fait, je ne veux plus te voir dans cette maison ! » Piper avait arrêté sa décision. Elle ne voulait plus de lui auprès de son fils.

« - Je suis désolé. » Il fit la seule chose qu'il avait toujours su faire. Il s'éclipsa. Chris ne voulait pas qu'ils voient les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber sur son visage.

_**Parce que tout le monde me déteste.**_

_**Parce que tout le monde m'accuse.**_

oOo**  
><strong>

**Présent – Monde Souterrain.**

Le chef de la Secte de l'Ordre poursuivait sa cérémonie. L'homme encagoulé à côté de lui avait l'aura menaçante. « Réjouissons-nous. Il est de retour parmi nous. Pour reprendre sa place et nous servir de guide comme il l'avait fait aupara... » Il ne peut finir sa phrase car Léo et les Sœurs s'éclipsèrent.

Elles attaquèrent les démons pendant que Léo se dirigea vers son fils. Le bouclier de Wyatt se leva et Léo fut projeté en arrière. Le démon et son compagnon encapuchonné gloussèrent. « C'est notre Seigneur. Vous ne pouvez pas nous l'enlever. »

Il généra une boule de feu et visa Léo. Chris s'éclipsa à ce moment-là et plaqua son père au sol. Au moment où le démon la lança, elle les manqua tous les deux. Avec la télékinésie, Chris envoya le démon contre le mur et le tua instantanément. Les membres de l'Ordre restant miroitèrent. Seul l'homme encagoulé restait.

_**Parce que je n'ai rien à perdre.**_

Léo leva les yeux vers son sauveur et découvrit que c'était le jeune homme qu'ils avaient brutalement chassé du manoir. « Chris, je... » commença-t-il, mais il ne put trouver les mots justes.

« - Laisse tomber » cracha Chris.

« - Chris ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'écria Piper.

« - Je suis venu vous sauver » rétorqua-t-il.

« - Eh bien, nous n'avons pas besoin de ton aide » maugréa-t-elle.

« - De toute évidence, oui. »

Elle leva la main, manifestement pour le faire sauter. Léo comprit le geste, se dirigea vers elle et replaça ses bras le long du corps. « Piper, non. Il m'a sauvé la vie » expliqua-t-il avec douceur.

« - Très bien. Mais une autre remarque sarcastique et il n'y échappera pas. »

Le jeune homme tressaillit. Une réaction imperceptible pour la Halliwell mais le Fondateur la vit clairement. Ce garçon devenait incompréhensible quand il faisait des siennes. Un instant, il voulait le mutiler, celui d'après il risquait sa vie pour le sauver. _'Po__urquoi ?'_

_**Parce que personne ne m'aime.**_

Chris ramassa le sceptre et le donna à Piper afin qu'elle le pointe vers Wyatt. « Aie confiance en moi. » Elle le dirigea vers son fils et le bouclier disparu. Piper essayait de le prendre quand l'homme encapuchonné se précipita vers le bébé.

« - Vous avez tout gâché ! »

Chris plongea en face de son frère et l'athamé pénétra entre ses côtes. L'homme prit l'arme avec lui et, après avoir regardé les dommages qu'il avait causé, s'éclipsa.

Léo était abasourdi. L'homme qu'ils pensaient être un démon peu de temps auparavant s'avérait être l'un d'eux. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par les cris des sœurs. « Chris ! » Il devait guérir Chris.

« - Chris ! » Ils entendirent une nouvelle voix et se tournèrent, prêts pour la bataille. Ils virent un visage pâle appartenant à un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et sales. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une profonde inquiétude. « Chris ! » Il se précipita au côté de son frère mais Léo lui barra le chemin.

« - Laisse-moi passer ! » hurla le garçon. « Je dois le guérir ! »

Léo secoua la tête. « J'ai déjà essayé. C'était un athamé béni. Seule la personne qui l'a bénie peut lever le sort. »

« - Laisse-moi passer ! » Léo percevait le désespoir dans sa voix. « Je dois essayer. » Il s'effaça et laissa le jeune homme passer. « C'est bon, Chris. Je suis là. » Il leva les mains et convoqua la lueur dorée. Le Fondateur ne l'avait pas cru quand il avait affirmé pouvoir guérir. Il ne ressemblait pas à un Être de Lumière avec ses vêtements noirs et ses cheveux blonds et sales. Il ressemblait davantage à un Être des Ténèbres qu'à l'inverse.

« - Guéris ! Guéris ! Merde ! » hurla-t-il avec frustration. Il voulait pleurer, maudire les Cieux.

« - Ça ne marchera pas » toussa Chris. « Il a déjà essayé. »

« - Non ! Non ! Non ! » Il gémissait ouvertement désormais. « Je ne peux pas te perdre. » Il était venu dans le Passé pour le sauver. Pas seulement des démons mais aussi de lui-même. Pourtant, il avait échoué.

_**Parce que personne ne me pleura.**_

_**Parce que personne n'y fera attention, même si je meure, pas même toi...**_

« - Je suis désolé » murmura Chris en rendant son dernier souffle. Wyatt le berçait au moment où il disparu. « Non ! »

Léo et les sœurs ne purent que regarder. Paige pleurait sur l'épaule de Phoebe et vice-versa. Piper s'accrochait à son mari.

Le jeune homme se leva, son visage strié de larmes paraissant sévère. « Qui est le salopard qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il froidement. Son visage était dépourvu d'émotions, hormis la colère.

Les larmes de Phoebe redoublèrent douloureusement. La colère, le cœur brisé et la frustration qu'elle sentait du jeune homme étaient immenses. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. « Phoebe ! » s'exclama Paige en tentant de consoler sa sœur.

« - On l'ignore. » Quand Piper prit enfin la parole, sa voix était tendue. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce garçon qu'elle haïssait avait volontairement risqué sa vie pour sauver son fils. « Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il pouvait s'éclipser. »

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa en laissant Léo et les sœurs abasourdis. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire ici. Il n'y avait pas de corps à ramener. Ils devaient renter au Manoir.

En arrivant dans le Manoir, ils entendirent un bruit de collision venir du grenier. Ils s'y éclipsèrent dans la foulée et virent le jeune homme perdant une rivière de sang, un athamé dans l'estomac. « Enfoiré ! » cria-t-il à son assaillant.

« - Vous voyez, je dois sacrifier le bébé pour le plus grand Bien. Je ne voulais pas tuer l'Être de Lumière. Il s'est mis sur le chemin. » Il enleva sa capuche. « Te voir me confirme que j'avais raison. Tu es mauvais. »

Les yeux de Léo s'élargirent. « Gidéon. » Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était un Fondateur, son ami, son professeur.

« - Je suis désolé, Léo, mais des sacrifices doivent être fait. »

« - Salaud ! » Léo libéra de l'électricité de ses mains et détruit le Fondateur.

« - B-bien. » Léo remarqua que le garçon avait du mal à respirer.

« - Hey, c'est bon » chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce en tentant de le guérir.

« - Ç-Ça ne m-marchera p-pas » suffoqua-t-il.

« - Je peux essayer » répondit Léo dans un sourire.

« - M-merci et Adieu. » La main qui serrait la lettre relâcha sa prise et le jeune homme dont ils ne connaissant même pas le nom disparu.

Piper ramassa la lettre. Elle était adressée à Wyatt. Ses sœurs se pressèrent à ses côtés pendant qu'elle lisait silencieusement. Son visage pâlit et ses sœurs hoquetèrent en lisant la dernière partie de la lettre. Piper se mit à pleurer, lâcha la lettre, et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

« - Piper ! »

_**Parce que tu es mon héros.**_

_**Parce que tu chasses mes cauchemars.**_

_**Parce que tu me guéris quand personne d'autre ne le ferait.**_

_**Mais plus que tout, parce que tu es mon grand frère...et que je t'aime.**_

**oOo Épilogue oOo**

**Vingt ans plus tard.**

« - Non ! Je vous en prie, ne laissez pas ça se produire ! Pas encore ! » pleura Piper alors que Phoebe essayait de la réconforter. Elle regardait ses garçons tandis que leurs vies leur échappaient. Plus tôt ce jour là, les garçons revenaient de l'Université. Ils étaient heureux et souriants. Ils étaient sortis faire un tour quand leur voiture avait été heurté par un bus. Il furent immédiatement transportés à l'hôpital et leur mère fut appelée.

Léo n'étant plus un Fondateur ou un Être de Lumière, il ne pouvait plus guérir. Paige était hors de la ville avec sa famille. Les jeunes hommes étaient en soins intensifs et le médecin avait déclaré que s'ils passaient la nuit, ils s'en sortiraient.

Ils voulaient en être sûr en cent pour cent et appelaient désespérément Paige. Cette fois, elle répondit : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« - Paige ! » Piper se raccrochait presque à sa jeune sœur. Elle s'en fichait de paraître pathétique, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ses fils. « Hey, il se passe quoi ? » Phoebe désigna les lits.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! » Elle se précipita à leurs côtés. « Wyatt ! Chris ! » Maintenant, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi sa sœur était si bouleversée.

Elle convoqua la lueur dorée. D'abord sur Wyatt, puis sur Chris mais ils ne se réveillèrent pas. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda la mère désespérée.

« - Ils sont simplement épuisés » rassura son mari en posant une main sur son épaule. « Ils seront réveillés bientôt. »

oOo

Quand ils émergèrent, leurs parents dormaient à leurs chevets. « M-maman ? » demanda faiblement Chris.

Les deux parents sursautèrent. « Chris ! » s'exclama Piper en enlaçant son fils.

« - Ahem. »

Elle entendit quelqu'un tousser derrière. « Wyatt ! » Elle l'embrassa également pendant que Léo s'assurait de l'état de Chris. « Je vais bien, papa » gémit-il.

oOo

Ce furent de joyeuses retrouvailles à l'hôpital, grand-père, tantes, oncles et cousins, tous étaient là. Paige avait même raccourcit ses vacances après leur presque-mort.

Après un sermon en bonne et due forme, les garçons remercièrent les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« - Non, c'est à nous de vous remercier » assurèrent les sœurs leur donnant à chacun une étreinte et un baiser. Les garçons et leurs cousins se contentèrent de froncer confusément les sourcils.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><span>AN : **Hiean concède que la fin est un peu précipitée mais elle ne voulait pas tuer Chris et Wyatt au moment où elle a commencé cet OS. Elle sentait qu'ils méritaient un meilleur avenir, sans les souvenirs que l'horrible futur. Leur accident coïncide avec leur ''mort''**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 2h40**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 27/09/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 1h30**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 8**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>3 324**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 22/10/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 22/10/11


End file.
